


Elixir

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think that such unsteady hands could work such miracles, he thought.<br/>---<br/>Komaeda wishes for a way to absorb another student's talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'A jealous kiss'
> 
> Happy birthday, Tsumiki! <3

He watched as she rummaged through the shelves of medication, taking various containers out and reading the labels, like a librarian might do with the books under her care.

She never asked why he was here, in the pharmacy. Komaeda had found himself spending time around the nurse more and more often lately. She never tried to chase him out, never asked questions with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“It’s amazing that you really know what all of those do,” he said finally.

Tsumiki jumped with a start, pills cascading out of the bottle she held. She dropped to her knees with a squeak, clambering to pick them back up.

“I’ll have to throw these out now,” she sighed. “I’m…I’m really not all that amazing. Look at the problems I cause…”

Komaeda joined her on the floor. “It’s alright. They should be clean; I mopped up in here just before you came in.”

He watched as she picked up the pills, one by one between her pale fingers. To think that such unsteady hands could work such miracles, he thought.

He watched as she frowned, and furrowed her brows, her lips turning downward. To think that someone with such talent could be so unhappy, so unsure.

To think that it should be impossible to absorb another person’s talents, like drinking up an elixir from a medicine cup, reaping its benefits to the body.

He placed his hand over hers on the floor, crushing one of the pills beneath their hands. He kissed her then, briefly, a simple press of lips against ones too surprised to respond.

Komaeda stood, letting himself out without a word.

Although he felt no more talented than before, he did feel something- the beginnings of a tightness somewhere deep inside his chest.


End file.
